jacks_creative_studiofandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Goes to a New Year's Eve Party 2
Jack Goes to a New Year's Eve Party 2 is a movie Cast * Jack Richardson * Sam Richardson * Josh Watson * Tate Wood Meek * Hunter Meek * Steve * Joe * Blue * Magenta * Sprinkles * Dora * Boots * Diego (debut) * Little Bear * Cub * Little Bill * Sportacus * Stephanie * Tony * Vivian * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie (debut) * Mickey Mouse * Raven Baxter * Cory Baxter * Zack Martin * Cody Martin * London Tipton * Maddie Fitzpatrick * Mr Moseby * Arwin Hochauser * Carey Martin * Kurt Martin * Hannah Montana * Lola Luftnagle * Miley Stewart * Lilly Truscott * Oliver Oken * Jackson Stewart * Robby Ray Stewart * Wendy * Helen * Robert * Lisa * Tony * Skylin * Noah * Ethan * Andrew * Micah * Haley * Caitlyn * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Tom Grape * Laura Carrot * Rosie Grape * Grug Crood * Ugga Crood * Eep Crood * Thunk Crood * Sandy Crood * Gran Crood * Guy Crood * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Sonic * Tails * Amy Rose * Blaze the Cat * Maci * Kyndal * Briana * Ella * Landon * Jonah * Grandpa Mike * Eddie * Ronnie * Uncle Steve * Uncle Jerry * Joel * Denise * Natalie * Alex * Iris * J Raymond * Anna * Abigail * Alice * Kimberly * Jake * Drake * Aunt Pauline * The Disneyland Fun Kids * Twinkle The Elf * Wayne The Elf * Emmet (debut) * Wyldstyle (Lucy) (debut) * Jimmy Neutron * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Barney * Joe Scruggs * Mr Boyd * BJ * Baby Bop * Remy (debut) * George Banks * Jane Banks * Michael Banks (debut in new look and new mustache) * John Banks (debut) * Annabel Banks (debut) * Georgie Banks (debut) * Bailey The Cat * Millie The Cow * Arthur Read * Mac Shirley * Ben Demers * Kentron * Greg Wiggle * Murray Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Wiggle * Captain Feathersword (debut) * Dorothy The Dinosaur (debut) * Wags The Dog (debut) * Henry The Octopus (debut) VHS # Blue Warning Screens # Wonderful World of Disney Promo # Coming Soon to Theaters Screen # Toy Story 4 Trailer # Now Available to Own on Video Screen # Winnie the Pooh Video Collection Promo # Spot Videos Promo # Disney Sing Along Songs Promo # Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Screen # The Wiggles: Magical Adventure Trailer # VeggieTales: Rack, Shack and Benny Trailer # Big Fat Liar Trailer # Blue's Clues: Blue Talks Trailer # Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Trailer # Nick Jr. Videos Promo # The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Promo # The Wiggles: Hoop-De-Doo Trailer # Hanna Montana: Life's What You Make It Trailer # Hanna Montana: Volume 1 Promo # Hanna Montana: Pop Star Profile # Hanna Montana: One in a Million # Disney Princess Collection Promo # Disney Learning Adventures: Shapes and Sizes and Wonderful World Adventure Trailer # That's So Raven Trailer # That's So Raven: Raven's Makeover Madness # The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Trailer # Cory in the House Promo # Wizards of Waverly Place Promo # Dora the Explorer Promo # The Backyardigans Promo # Go! Diego! Go! Promo # Wonder Pets Promo # Kipper the Dog Promo # The Wiggles: Wiggly Playtime Promo # Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever Trailer # Barney Promo # Join Us After the Movie Screen # Paramount Feature Presentation # THX Logo # Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo # Universal Studios Logo # Hit Entertainment Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo # Disney Logo # Jack Goes to a New Year's Eve Party 2 # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer # Nick Jr. Video Song Promo # Nick Jr. Videos 2001 Promo # Nick Jr. Videos 2002 Promo # Paramont: And Now the Special Presentation Screen # High School Musical: Breaking Free Music Video # Jonas Brothers: Year 3000 # The Wiggles: Toot Toot Trailer # Ariana Grade: No Tears Left to Cry # Barney's Move and Groove Dance Mat # Nickelodeon Logo Special Guest Stars * Jesse McCartney * Ariana Grande * The Jonas Brothers (Joe, Nick and Kevin) Category:Episodes